


Rugged

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Rugged

You’d screamed before you could help yourself.   
He had a beard.  
Steve Rogers had a beard and oh sweet lord did it look amazing on him. You hadn’t recognized him with the dark hair on his face but when you met those blue eyes, those tired blue eyes you knew.   
“Steve.” You breathe, the relief flooding through you.   
“Sorry doll.” He says with a soft smile. You wrap your arms around him and pull your body tightly to his. He’s home, he’s alive and he’s safe. That’s what matters. Your hand strokes the back of his head as you hold onto him. Taking a moment to memorize the way his firm body fits your softer curves.   
“You’re home earlier than I expected you’d be.” You hum, he tucks his head into the dip between your shoulder and neck.  
“What, a month and a half wasn’t long enough for you?” He teases and you let out an irritated huff. “I’m just kidding doll. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, I’m glad you’re home safe.” You tell him hugging him tighter, if that’s possible. One of his hands runs up and down your spine, soothing the tension out of you. He pulls slightly away from you and kisses you deeply, his beard tickles.   
“Steve.” You giggle pulling away from him, not an easy feat to do when your boyfriend is a super solider. “Your beard tickles.” You tell him and he looks down at you in confusion.   
“It tickles?”  
“Yes!” You laugh as he gently rubs it against your cheek. He kisses your neck, but you can’t help it, his damn beard tickles! You giggle again and try to pull away from him.  
“Doll, would you stop giggling? I’m trying to get my welcome home kisses here.” He mock pouts and you take his face in your hands.   
“Sorry Steve.” You tell him kissing his nose, “As sexy as I find that beard it may have to go.”  
“You think my beard is sexy?” He asks, amusement lighting up his eyes.   
“It’s rugged. It makes me want to take you to the cabin and watch you tear some more logs in half.”   
“Oh, we can absolutely do that.” He grins down at you, “But first I’m getting my welcome home kisses.”


End file.
